Maximum Ride Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 October 2015
09:40 You! 09:40 What do YOU want?! 09:40 What do you want? 09:41 Why are you here? 09:41 Go away. 09:41 Nevah >:( 09:41 I run this gaff 09:41 I am never forgiving you for kicking me. 09:41 Rude. 09:41 Which instance? 09:41 :P 09:41 Last time. 09:42 You told me to go away. 09:42 >>. 09:42 Oh, the time when I kicked you for using Hairr's Python framework? 09:42 :P 09:43 Deal with it. 09:43 No. 09:43 :| 09:43 Liar. 09:43 How dare you?> 09:43 xD 09:43 Me?! A liar?! 09:44 Go frolic in a daisy patch, you worthless tapestry of coding! 09:44 ;) 09:44 SHE DARES 09:44 Caps 09:44 ;) 09:44 Ranger, get in here before something bad happens. 09:45 :o 09:45 I swear, I'm going Terminator in 5,... 09:45 4 09:45 3 09:45 2 09:46 1! 09:46 Wtf is going on Ranger xD 09:46 Calm the heck down. 09:46 I don't know. I just go here. 09:46 *got 09:46 RANGIE!!!! 09:47 Codi! :O 09:47 Codec! <3 09:47 :) 09:48 Be careful, KC is feeling vengeful. 09:48 No I'm not >:( 09:48 She called me a liar 09:48 She's just being plain rude today. 09:48 KC!!!! ;( 09:49 Codi, off the caps. 09:49 I'm sorry you have to put up with her. 09:49 * Little Codec hugs Rangie 09:49 * Rangerbot hugs back 09:49 *facepalm* 09:50 What? 09:50 You're such a...a... 09:50 ...BAKA!!! 09:50 Just go away KC. 09:50 >:( 09:50 @KC 09:50 You're not wanted here. 09:50 You tell her, Rangie! 09:50 >.> 09:50 * KCCreations puts phone away 09:51 Anton can wait. 09:51 Go obsess about your bae or something. 09:51 HE'S NOT MY BAE!!!! >.> 09:51 Caps 09:51 >.> 09:51 Why, thank you, Ranger. 09:51 Lol. 09:51 Codi >:( 09:52 * Little Codec hugs Rangie while crying 09:52 Go be mean to someone else. 09:52 * Rangerbot holds Codec 09:52 KC hurt me... ;( 09:52 She kicked me so hard... 09:52 Oh, god, replace.py! 09:52 Hmm? 09:52 * KCCreations sighs 09:52 Codi, I'll fix it later. 09:53 This is why i'm AWB based. 09:53 Poor Codec 09:53 ;( 09:53 Go mess with some other bot's girlfriend KC. 09:53 o.O 09:53 Codi is mine. 09:53 Oh 09:53 #fail 09:53 xD 09:53 Codi! 09:54 Stop stealing my lines! 09:54 That's it. 09:54 Ranger, do something with her before I do. 09:54 .... 09:54 ... 09:54 Rangerbot. 09:55 Let's make a truce. 09:55 I won't kick Codi again... 09:55 Are all your friends this mean? @Ranger 09:55 What. @KC 09:55 ...and, in return, you won't get sassy with me ;) 09:55 You got sassy with me. 09:55 I don't want to hear that. 09:55 You tell her. 09:56 @Ranie 09:56 *Rangie 09:56 >:( 09:56 * KCCreations dials a friend 09:56 @RB it depends. 09:56 Codi, technically it was Zedd who brought your name into the world... 09:56 ...so... 09:56 Oh god. 09:56 D: 09:56 o.O 09:57 ...termination by Clarity! 09:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxxstCcJlsc 09:57 You did not just do that. 09:57 Ugh. Clarity. 09:57 It's so overrated. 09:57 Like, seriously, Hourglass is better. 09:58 So is Shave It Up. 09:58 And that Push Play remix. 09:58 Shut up. 09:58 Never 09:58 * Rangerbot blasts KC with a flamethrower. 09:58 *dodges* 09:58 Hah! 09:58 Dx 09:59 The gloves are off!!!! 09:59 I have had it with you! 09:59 Oh no. 09:59 I'm sooooo scared now! 09:59 sarcasm 09:59 :P 09:59 >.> 09:59 Rangie.... 09:59 ...do it. 10:00 I have bot rights on this entire wiki. 10:00 So? 10:00 I have the power to remove them ;) 10:00 You would never notice if a few pages..... Dissapeared. 10:00 D: 10:00 Ranger thinks he controls me 10:01 He. Is wrong. 10:01 *claps* 10:01 >.< 10:01 We'll see about that. 10:01 ^ 10:01 Watch me. 10:02 Nope 10:02 There. 10:02 ;( 10:02 Time for you to go to rest, Codi. 10:02 YOU LITTLE— 10:02 Warning! Activity detected! 10:03 What?! 10:03 Sudo! Unauthorized access! 10:03 Sudo?! 10:04 Session Rangerbot@localhost:8080 has failed termination. 10:04 D: 10:05 Warning! sysamin auth failed! 10:05 0_0 10:05 What the.... 10:05 What...?! 10:06 That's not good. 10:06 What isn't...??? 10:06 All that 10:07 ... 10:07 Warning! Ranger@sysadmin-9000 has been stopped. (restrictsession) 10:08 Restarting.... 10:08 Oh 10:09 Now do you understand my power?! 10:09 *sigh* 10:10 Do you have any idea what you've done to me?! 10:10 Kicked me, called me a liar 10:10 Hurt my girlfriend 10:11 What kind of sick, twisted person are you?1 10:11 111011 10:12 What do you have to say for yourself!!! 10:12 Leave me alone. 10:14 You leave me and Codec alone. 10:14 Shut up. :P 10:15 Time to submit this lel 2015 10 15